kaguyasama_wa_kokurasetaifandomcom-20200214-history
Love Dramatic
Love Dramatic is the opening theme for the Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai anime series. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Anime Version Japanese= |-| Romaji= Oh Love Me Mister Oh Mister Jirasareru hodo setsunai Futari dake no abunai Game Love is War Love is War Love is War Odorasete Dramatic wa kore kara Ijiwaruna koinoyokan shibireru Fureta yubi no saki ga unmei o machiwabite iru Anata ni iwa setai Kokoro no kabe o (Kokoro no kabe o) Yaburu ai no kokuhaku Oh Love Me Mister Oh Mister Yume janai nara kika sete Ne Mister Mo Mister Anata no itoshi koe de Omoi wa motomaranai Isso subete ubai satte Futari dake no abunai Game Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War |-| English= Full Version Japanese= OH LOVE ME MISTER OH MISTER 夢じゃないなら聴かせて ねえ MISTER もうMISTER 焦らされるほど切ない 想いだけが暴れだす その視線に負けそうになる ふたりだけの　危ないGAME Love is War Love is War Love is War 踊らせて　ドラマティックはこれから いじわるな恋の予感　しびれる 触れた指の先が運命を待ちわびている あなたに言わせたい 心の壁を やぶる愛の告白 OH LOVE ME MISTER OH MISTER 夢じゃないなら聴かせて ねえ MISTER もう MISTER 焦らされるほど切ない 想いだけが暴れだす その視線に負けそうになる ふたりだけの　危ないGAME Love is War Love is War Love is War 惑わせて　その気が無いそぶりで お互いに駆け引きを演じてる 古い映画のような 優しい結末はいらない 嘘さえ拒まない 愛に抱かれて もっと壊れてみたい OH LOVE ME MISTER OH MISTER きれいな横顔　魅せて ねえ MISTER もう MISTER くちづけまでが遠くて 美しさに隠された ピュアなだけじゃない瞳に 飲み込まれる　危ないGAME Love is War Love is War Love is War あなたはいつまで こたえ言わないの 愛の秘密いますぐ明かして OH LOVE ME OH LOVE ME MISTER OH MISTER 夢じゃないなら聴かせて ねえ MISTER もう MISTER あなたの愛しい声で 想いはもう止まらない いっそすべて奪い去って ふたりだけの　危ないGAME Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War |-|Romaji= OH LOVE ME MISTER OH MISTER yume janai nara kikasete nee MISTER mou MISTER jirasareru hodo setsunai omoi dake ga abaredasu sono shisen ni makesou ni naru futari dake no abunai GAME Love is War Love is War Love is War odorasete doramatikku wa kore kara ijiwaru na koi no yokan shibireru fureta yubi no saki ga unmei wo machiwabiteiru anata ni iwasetai kokoro no kabe wo yaburu ai no kokuhaku OH LOVE ME MISTER OH MISTER yume janai nara kikasete nee MISTER mou MISTER jirasareru hodo setsunai omoi dake ga abaredasu sono shisen ni makesou ni naru futari dake no abunai GAME Love is War Love is War Love is War madowasete sono ki ga nai soburi de otagai ni kakehiki wo enjiteru furui eiga no you na yasashii ketsumatsu wa iranai uso sae kobamanai ai ni idakarete motto kowarete mitai OH LOVE ME MISTER OH MISTER kirei na yokogao misete nee MISTER mou MISTER kuchizuke made ga tookute utsukushisa ni kakusareta pyua na dake janai hitomi ni nomikomareru abunai GAME Love is War Love is War Love is War anata wa itsu made kotae iwanai no ai no himitsu ima sugu akashite OH LOVE ME OH LOVE ME MISTER OH MISTER yume janai nara kikasete nee MISTER mou MISTER anata no itoshii koe de omoi wa mou tomaranai isso subete ubaisatte futari dake no abunai GAME Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War Love is War |-| English= Trivia Navigation Category:Music